Special Delivery
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Cloud has to deliever a parcel off to his lover's office and is dreading what will happen once he goes in there. Will he be able to escape without incident? Squall/Cloud. Mentions of other pairings, Lemon, ONESHOT. For Pahoyhoy.


Special Delivery

* * *

Authors Note: I know that this might be weird, but I have issues with calling Squall Leon…So I will warn everyone that I refer to him as Squall in this story, hehe. So Instead of being a Leoud, technically that makes this a Squoud, lol. I know…I'm weird, lol. Onto the ficcage!

* * *

A loud sigh rang through the deserted hallway of the 38th floor of Destiny Tower, deep in the heart of downtown Radiant Garden. Cloud Strife stood outside of an oak door that he had hoped that he wouldn't have to see today. Shifting the single parcel under his arm, the blond man tried to think of any excuse to not go in there. Alas, there was not one and Cloud could find no reason to delay the inevitable. If he had any luck at all, _HE_ would be in a meeting or on the phone or unavailable…

Not bothering to look at the plaque that he knew said 'Shinra Advertizing Agency', Cloud pushed the door open and walked in. A typical office setting greeted him, phones going off and minor employees scuttling around to do the menial tasks assigned to them. On either side of the entrance was a large mahogany desk, each covered in computers and papers.

"Good after - oh, hello Mr. Strife," A young girl smiled at him from behind the desk on the left. Olette was working here part time in order to put herself through law school. It would be a shame when she left because the man she worked for, Seifer Almasy knew just how good she was and it would be a pain to try and find someone to replace her. Especially because Seifer was a pure asshole on good days, and whoever it was would end up having to work all day with the largest annoyance…

"Yo, Cloud!" a sunny voice said from behind the other desk, causing the blond man to inwardly groan. Zell Dincht, a guy that he had gone to high school with was someone who was always full of energy and never wanted to grow up. That was proved by the crisp blue suit that he wore along with bright red high top sneakers, all of it bringing out the sharp black lines that were inked along his left cheek.

"Zell," Cloud responded shortly, nodding.

"You here to see Squall?" Zell grinned, pulling something up on his computer. Squall Leonhart-Loire. Zell's boss and best friend, Seifer's rival and partner, and Cloud's lover. They had been together for nearly nine years now, and Cloud still hated coming to see him here at the office. It always made him late for all of his deliveries for the rest of the day…

"No, I'm just dropping off a parcel for him. I can just leave it here with you though," Cloud said, trying to think of an excuse to leave the office as quickly as possible.

"Oh no, the last time you did that, Squall was furious! Just go on it. He doesn't have any meetings or things this afternoon," Zell answered with a grin.

Cloud rolled his eyes. Something didn't feel completely right about this, but be didn't know what it was. "I think it will be more than alright if I just leave it with you." He sent a glare in Zell's direction that would cause most people to crap their pants in fear.

But alas, Zell was not most people. Smirking, Zell revealed his pointed incisors, giving him the appearance of fangs. "Nice try, Strife. You forget, I've known Squall since I was seven and have been on the receiving end of my share of that Lion's glares. Believe me; you've got nothing on him. So why don't you just make my life easier and go in there already?" Zell had gotten up from behind the desk and moved around to stand behind Cloud.

"No, that's quite alright," he growled as Zell put him hands on Cloud's back. Oh that was it; Squall's secretary would be dead in a few minutes. When he felt himself being forced forward, Cloud's bright blue eyes went wide. The annoying little shit was surprisingly strong. Then again, Zell was a master of several different martial arts, so it only made sense that he would be physically strong. As soon as he realized exactly where Zell was pushing him towards, Cloud sent a small look of pleading towards Olette, who was on the phone and shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Come on, Cloud. Just suck it up and go in there," Zell grinned as they came to a stop in front of the closed black door that read 'Squall Leonhart-Loire, Co Director of Corporate Marketing'. Before Cloud could react, the hyperactive blond reached around him and grabbed the doorknob, throwing the door open. The next thing that Cloud knew, he was being forcefully shoved into the medium sized office, the door slamming closed behind him.

Glaring at the door behind him, the blond still couldn't shake the thought that something was off about all of this. Waiting until the last possible moment, Cloud finally turned to look at the man he had fallen in love with so long ago. Shaggy chocolate hair fell in choppy layers, framing the lean face, pale lips curved upwards in a small smirk, steel grey eyes focused on him and him alone. If Cloud hadn't been who he was, he would probably have been intimidated, but after nine years, he was used to the laser like gaze.

"Cloud," Squall nodded to one of the two chairs in front of his desk meant for clients which Cloud refused to take. He really didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be. "What brings you to my office today?"

Cloud just roll his eyes, trying to figure out what's Squall's game was. Finally walking over to the desk, he placed the small square box onto the large cherry wood surface devoid of any personal effects. "Reno called in sick, so I'm taking his route today," Cloud shrugged, trying not to take his anger out on his lover. That would get him nowhere.

Squall just hummed, giving the blond a quick once over, "I thought your delivery boy's uniforms had shorts, not pants as a requirement. Shouldn't you be setting an example for your employees, or does being the boss exempt you from the rules?"

Reaching up, Cloud brought one had to his temple to give it a quick massage. He really wished he could figure out why Squall was being so normal today. Usually the brunet would have had him pressed firmly against the window and be buried up to the hilt by now…So the blond would just have to play along for now. "Ever since Reno showed up in hot pants one day and claimed that they were shorts, I've made all my employees wear pants." Seriously, Cloud thought, what was Squall's deal today?

Letting out a deep chuckle that sent a wave through the blond's body, Squall noticed the slightly uncomfortable look on his lover's face. "Leave it to Reno," the brunet smirked, "Are you going to be late tonight?"

Cloud shook his head. Maybe Squall would let him go back to work without question. "I only have a few more deliveries today, and they are all local ones, so I should be home shortly after you get home."

Squall nodded, "Alright. I'll let you get back to work then." The brunet sent Cloud a loving look that sent a second wave through his body. He needed to figure out what Squall was doing before it was too late. Giving his lover the benefit of the doubt, Cloud walked around to the other side of the desk, standing next to the seated man's chair. Maybe he'd be able to sneak out before a plan to make him stay was hatched. Leaning down, he gently placed his lips to Squall's in a light kiss. They never were the most talkative couple, or even the most affectionate, but that didn't mean that Squall and Cloud didn't love once another. It just meant that they showed it in different ways.

As soon as their lips touched, Cloud knew that something was up, especially when the seated man wrapped his arms around the back of Cloud's neck, pulling him harshly down onto his lap. "Squall, what do you think you are doing?" growled Cloud, trying to force the strong hands off of his waist where they held him down to no avail.

"I believe that I was about to seduce you," the brunet's voice was suddenly husky and right next to the shorter man's ear. Fuck. That meant that Squall was horny and there would be no stopping him. That was one of the things that Cloud had learned _very_ early on in their partnership. When Squall wanted sex, he would do anything to get Cloud to spread his legs and give in. However that was one of the things that Cloud loved the most about his lover. But that didn't mean that he ever made it easy for Squall to get what he wanted.

Growling as he placed his hands on his lover's chest, Cloud tried to push Squall away, "I don't think so. I have to get back to work. Just wait until we get home," the blond said, still trying to wiggle his way off f Squall's lap. As he did however, Squall's arms wrapped tightly around him and prevented him from going anywhere.

"Just give up, Cloud," Squall whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips on Cloud's throat, "You know you are going to give in, so you might as well quit fighting back." As he spoke, Squall began to trail soft kisses along the blond's collarbone, his hands trailing down to pull the hem of Cloud's black knit polo shirt out from the leather pants that he wore. Cloud didn't dignify that with a response, his breath hitching as the brunet continued to kiss along his neck, trailing them up to his jaw, a small pink tongue darting out to lick the prominent bone. 'Shit,' Cloud thought. He was caving and he was caving fast. He had at least expected to hold out for a little while longer, not collapse so soon after the barest touch. Although he would never hear the end of it after this, the blond moved the hands that were still pressed against Squall's chest, sliding them up so that he gripped at his lover's shoulders.

Hazy blue eyes glared at the brunet, and when they locked with endless grey orbs, the brunet lifted his lips off of salty flesh to let out a small chuckle, "So soon?" Squall's voice was barely above a whisper as his fingers danced over the warm skin that was being revealed inch by inch as Cloud's shirt was pushed upwards along his stomach.

"Shut up," the blond growled as he moved himself so that he was straddling his lover despite how awkward it was with them both being in Squall's large leather chair. It wasn't their first time in this chair or position, and it was highly unlikely that it would be the last. On their own, the blond found that his hips had begun to rock forward. How was Squall always able to excite him with just the small touch or softest words? No matter how little he was in the mood, as soon as Squall touched him, Cloud found himself at the brunet's mercy. One would think that after nine years, some things would change, but that was not the case for the two of them.

"Chair or desk?" the words reverberated down Cloud's spine as he lifted his arms so that Squall could pull his shirt right off. Continuing to roll his hips down into Squall, the blond pondered the question asked of him, hissing slightly when the cool air hit his chest so suddenly. The brunet then moved his hands so that they were each positioned against a pert nipple. Rolling and pinching at each nub between his thumb and forefinger, the grey eyed man smirked at the soundless whimpers that his lover was releasing, the quiet noises completely contradicting the hard glare that was still fixated on him.

Rolling blue eyes, Cloud reached one hand up to grab at Squall's crimson tie, using the silk to pull them face to face. "I don't care. Just hurry up and do it. I have to get back to work at some point." There was still a slight animosity to Cloud's voice, but that didn't even phase Squall. In fact, it turned him on. After all, sex with the constant threat of injury and hate was just so much better and less boring. When he saw the small nod he received in agreement, Cloud then forced his lips onto Squall's, both their mouths opening instantly to allow thick tongues to snake out and meet in the middle in a show of dominance.

As he continued his assault on one nipple, Squall moved one hand up, running it through blond spikes, still amazed after all these years just how soft the golden strands were and how little product was ever needed in those gravity defying spikes. His hand however did not stay there long as it returned back down between their bodies to intertwine with Cloud's around the scarlet tie. Deftly, he slipped the knot out and pulled it away from his own neck. Removing his hand from his lover's other nipple, Squall then forced both of Cloud's wrists behind his back and before the blond knew what was happening, the silk tie was wrapped around the thin wrists several times, tying off in a knot.

"What the fuck, Squall?" Cloud glared fiercely at his lover once he realized what had happened. Oh, he would be able to get out of the knot easily enough, but Cloud would allow the brunet to have his way…for now.

Squall didn't answer him, just slid his hands down the back of the blond's pants, groping at the supple ass that was always hidden by those black pants. The action caused Cloud to take in another sharp breath. Maybe Squall was actually going to listen to him and not take too long. As cold hands each cupped and ass cheek firmly, the blond was only slightly surprised to find himself lifted off of Squall's lap and laid on his back on top of the large desk. It was slightly painful with his hands still bound behind and under him, but a little pain was nothing that Cloud wasn't used to. Sex between them just wasn't the same if there wasn't a little bit of pain as well.

With a hungry look in his steel colored eyes, Squall the lifted himself out of his chair, eyes baring down into the partially naked form of his lover laying on his desk, chest heaving with pants, cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes clouded in lust and an obvious tent in his pants that proved just how much Cloud was really enjoying this. A small smirk formed on Squall's lips as he watched as his blond lover wriggled and attempted to find a good position that would hurt the least with his arms trapped behind him. Blue eyes were bearing into Squall, watching his every move. So when the brunet reached out and grabbed the small box that had brought Cloud to the office in the first place, it had the blond confused.

One pale eyebrow lifted as Cloud watched Squall open the tape that sealed the box. After looking into the box and giving a short nod to whatever it was that he found there, the brunet set the box down once more before he shrugged off his black suit coat. Folding it and laying it over the back of his chair, Squall then began to pop the buttons one by one out of the charcoal shirt, revealing pale skin. Unable to tear his eyes away, Cloud watched his lover intently, still somewhat confused as to why the taller man had paused to open that box. As the grey shirt was placed on top of the jacket, Cloud let out another irritated growl, "Are we going to be getting on with this anytime soon?"

A single breathy chuckle escaped from the brunet as he forced his lover's legs apart, moving so that he was now standing between them. "Now Cloud, remember the last time that you got me to rush? You ended up having to cancel the rest of your deliveries for the day because you couldn't walk afterwards," Squall whispered, pressing his pelvis into Cloud's covered ass, enjoying the sounds the Cloud was trying and failing to keep inside. When the blond began to roll his hips down into his lover's, Squall pick the box up once more and set it directly on the blond's firm stomach.

When his lover had mentioned the only time that Cloud had insisted on Squall rushing to get things done, the blond shuttered at the thought. Not that he regretted it, because it had been amazing sex, but it was difficult needing to call clients to tell them that you wouldn't be able to complete your deliveries that day because walking was an issue since you had spent the last half hour pressed against the large picture window in an office on the 38th floor being reamed relentlessly without any lube. It didn't exactly sound like a credible excuse, or one that Cloud was even slightly willing to tell anyone, which is why he lied and told everyone that his bike had broken down. When he felt the cardboard being placed onto his stomach, Cloud wriggled once against to try and release his arms in vain. How dare Squall get him all aroused and worked up while he was still on the clock, then ignore him in favour of that stupid little box that was the reason for this at all?

Sensing the direction that his lover's thoughts had moved to, the brunet reached into the small box and pulled out a bunch of paper that had been used as packing material before finally coming across what he had been looking for. Sending a sly smirk at his perplexed lover, Squall pulled several items from the box that Cloud recognized instantly.

"The hell? Who on earth is sending you condoms and lube to your office?" Cloud questioned, trying to hide the jealousy that coated his words. Squall had known him for far too long though and saw right through the words.

Pressing his hips harshly up against his lover's ass, it caused the blond to take in a sharp breath. Squall then began to meet Cloud's rolling hips thrust for thrust, drawing heavy breaths from both of them. "Don't you ever check to see who is sending me parcels?"

Grunting, the blond attempted once more to remove his hands from their binding, only to realize that Squall had actually tied a decent knot and with his hands tied up as they were, Cloud was unable to pull them free. Squall would be paying for that later on… "They came in, ugh, when I was…on my morning run," Cloud let out a small hiss as Squall pressed against him just so, "And I don't find it…ah, necessary to, fuck, check the return address. I'm not your keeper." The blond was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything but the fact that he could feel the brunet's erection pressing against his crack despite the fact that they were both still wearing their pants.

"Well, if you had been a little more observant, you would have probably known better than to come here today." The brunet then moved the box so that the bound man could read the return address.

'R. Leonhart-Loire.'

Cloud's blue eyes went wide as he read the name one, twice, three times for confirmation, a wave of rage building inside of him. "You got your brother to send you lube and condoms?" Cloud growled. Despite his anger though, neither man stopped their movements against one another. If anything, the pace just increased.

"Of course it was," Squall answered simply, pushing the box and paper all onto the floor. His hands instantly went to the shorter man's pants, undoing the zipper and button without even a single sign of acknowledgement from his lover. At the information that he had been set up, all Cloud could do was let out another growl of frustration which died off instantly as he felt a cold hand dip into his pants, wrapping around his stiff member, only giving it a few hard pumps, the brunet then let go of the hard cock, moving his hands up the waistband of his lover's pants, pushing them down and off of the lithe body, shoes and socks following immediately.

Secretly loving the rougher treatment he was receiving from his lover, the only reaction Cloud had to being stripped so suddenly was to take in a sharp breath and glare up at his lover. Stepping back only a pace or two, Squall couldn't tear his eyes off of his naked lover. So many options of what he could do at the moment ran through his head, but the reminder that Cloud would actually need to go back to work at some point and would kill him if he didn't get there soon severely limited those choices. Seeing Cloud squirming once more at the slightly uncomfortable position, Squall knew exactly what he was going to do. Reaching down, the brunet grabbed a hold of the tube of lubrication that had been sent to him, popping the cap open.

As soon as he saw the thick gel being poured into his lover's open palm, Cloud could not help the shiver of anticipation that ran through his body. Pulling his own legs apart even further, the blond gave his lover access to everywhere on his body, wanting that touch that he so desperately craved. As he watched Squall spread the lube over his fingers, that desperation grew more with every passing second. He needed this touch, and he needed it now. Cloud really was no better when it came to these impromptu trysts. He initiated his fair share of them, and was the same as Squall in the regard of being unstoppable when he got to a certain point of horniness. Though he would deny it every time someone asked him about it.

When long fingers then began to rub along his crack, Cloud couldn't help the long moan that escaped from his lips. Receiving a short chuckle, the blond tried to glare at his standing lover, but failed as his eyes slid closed when Squall pushed one finger into the tight hole without warning. Working the digit in passed the constricting ring of muscles, the brunet couldn't help but smirk at the pleasure induced look that was plastered on Cloud's face. Swirling his finger around, Squall stroked the inner walls of his lover's velvety passage, the warmth of the blond's anus such a contrast too the brunet's cold hands.

As he worked the finger in and out of Cloud's ass, Squall's free hand moved to unclasp his own belt, the need to be buried in that heat becoming frantic and the brunet knew that he had to take his lover soon. When he felt the first tenuous roll of hips against his hand, Squall pushed a second finger into the slick cavity. Hearing the grunt he received for the action, Squall knew that Cloud was enjoying all of this and was feeling just as desperate for this as he was himself.

Unconsciously, Cloud licked his lips as he watched Squall strip down to his bare skin, long erection standing out from his body. It was a gorgeous sight that took Cloud's breath away every single time. It reminded him of when they had first met and Squall had just begun to work for Shinra Advertizing as a male model who went by the name of Leon. Although Squall rarely admitted it, nor kept any proof of it in his office. For a while, modeling had paid the bills and put him through university, it had also given Squall a chance to learn the ins and outs of the advertizing industry in a very hands on manner. Just to look at the lean muscles that covered every inch of the lean body, covered by slightly tanned skin, the blond knew that it was a deadly combination. Even now, Cloud knew that if he wanted to, Squall could start modeling once again and he would look just as good as when he had been 20. Maybe the blond was biased, but he thought that the brunet might even look better now.

Working the two fingers around, Squall could hear the increasing breaths of his lover as he got closer to that elusive edge. Not wanting Cloud to reach it too soon, the brunet began to scissor his fingers, loving the resistance he felt in those muscles, squeezing his fingers every time they made a movement. As he looked into Cloud's face, steel grey met bright blue and Squall could tell from the single look that Cloud wanted it now and would take it any way that he could get it. Nodding a single nod, it caused the corner of the blond's lips to curve upwards in the ghost of a smirk. That just proved that the bound man was ready.

Pulling his fingers out of Cloud's entrance, Squall was amazed at how tight Cloud still was, and just how little preparation he had gotten today. It was less than Squall normally did, but more that many times in the past. But no matter what, it definitely would be tight as hell around the brunet's hard length. Reaching down, Squall grabbed two condoms from the black and purple box. Unwrapping one, the brunet rolled it expertly down over Cloud's shaft, prompting a raised eyebrow from his lover.

"Me? Why?" there was confusion in the blond's voice that was laced with a shaky breath. Even the minimal contact it took to roll the latex sheath over his cock had sent tremors of pleasure through Cloud's body as the arousal took a hold of his brain, his senses now hypersensitive to absolutely everything. Especially Squall.

Taking in a sharp breath of his own as his fingers rolled a condom over his own neglected length, Squall looked intently down at his lover as he picked up the lube once again and poured another generous amount into his cupped hand before spreading it over his erection. "Have you ever tried to get cum stains off of leather? Or clean them completely off of the desk?" Of course it was a logical reason. Not that Cloud could argue the point. He knew that there was at least one such stain in his office that was hidden under a book that never seemed to move, not to mention the many pairs of leather pants they had ruined over the years.

"You had better hurry it up, my hands are completely numb now," Cloud glared as he once again wiggled in an attempt to find that elusive position that would be comfortable, or would allow the bindings to be released. But like always, both positions evaded him, which in its own way was hot beyond belief.

Grabbing each of his lover's legs just above the back of his knees, Squall forced the pale limbs up so that they created a better angle. With little more than a grunt of worry, he pressed the tip of his cock against the quivering entrance of his lover. Once last look was shared before Squall began to push into the constricting heat. Simultaneously, both men took in a sharp breath as the brunet continued to slide into Cloud's body, the sensations threatening to over take both of them so soon. For Squall, it was the overwhelming tightness combined with the warmth that squeezed every inch of his member. It was truly amazing. Cloud was overtaken by the feel of Squall's length filling his anal cavity to capacity. Every inch inside him was felt by the blond and it drew sharp breaths from him as the brunet continued to push in, not stopping until his testicles were cradled against the smooth globes of Cloud's ass.

There was a twinge of pain that was spreading along the blond's spine and lower back from the lack of proper stretching, but that only turned Cloud on even more. Shifting his arms under him once more, the blond let out a mix between a grunt and a pant as Squall began to suddenly pull out of the tight hole, pushing back in just as quickly. The movement was rough and pushed down harshly on his bound arms, but it really was what Cloud wanted and needed. With a growl that told his lover that he wasn't interested in anything gentle, the blond received only a nod of acknowledgement from Squall before the brunet pulled out once more, and slamming back in hard enough that the large desk squeaked as it was jilted out of its spot a tiny fraction due to the harsh movements.

Each man let out his own quiet noises at the movements, grunts, pants and groans filling the spacious office. Each movement into the smaller body caused a jolt through Squall's entire body as the muscles of Cloud's anal passage squeezed him mercilessly. Picking up his pace a little, the brunet was rewarded with Cloud clamping down on his cock even harder, creating tightness that would have sent any other man straight into orgasm, but not Squall. He knew that this meant that the blond wanted more. How was he to deny his lover anything at this point? Letting go of those creamy thighs, the brunet wasn't surprised to feel the slender legs wrap around his waist, ankles locking firmly at the small of his back. Snaking his arms under Cloud to secure them behind the blond's back, Squall looked upon his lover's face. Sapphire eyes were closed in pleasure, thin lips parted slightly to allow each pant to escape. But the part that turned Squall on the most was the light blush that spread along each cheek and over the bridge of the blond's nose.

Giving a singularly harsh thrust into the body that brought a loud moan forth from Cloud's lips, he left himself buried up to the hilt in his lover. Squall then pulled Cloud into a sitting position, a small breath of relief falling from the blond's lips as the weight was lifted off of his aching arms. But he was given little time to enjoy it as Squall moved them backwards, still buried deep inside the blond, falling backwards into the large leather chair.

Growling lightly at the fact that his wrists were still bound behind his back, Cloud began to move his hips harshly downwards onto his lover's, impaling the shaft deeper into his body, wanting for this to be over as much as he wanted it to last. Swinging his legs over the arms of the chair, it allowed Squall to be taken in even further by the choking hole. Just a little further… The brunet's hands were gripping on thin hips hard enough to leave bruises, but it still wasn't quite enough for Cloud. He began to bounce up and down at a reckless pace, Squall's hips meeting his thrust for thrust. All he needed was a little more. Cloud knew that neither of them ever lasted long during these little romps of theirs, and hopefully Squall was as close as he was.

Sensing the desperation for completion in the blond's movements, the brunet angled his hips at a slightly different angle, smirking as he drove in only to be met with Cloud's eyes shooting open. The blond groaned out in pleasure as his head fell forward to rest on his lover's shoulder, taking in a deep breath of the musky scent of Squall before biting down hard on the sweat slicked flesh. The brunet finally let out a long groan of his own, the small amount of pain in that bite enough was the last spark needed to set off an explosion in the brunet's body. The fire spread through his body at a rapid pace, his hips moving at a previously unknown speed as his load shot into the latex surrounding his cock without any warning.

Feeling the additional warmth spreading through his rectum brought a smirk to Cloud's face as he continued to ride his lover hard, biting down ruthlessly each time Squall made a hard thrust into his body as the brunet continued to ride out his orgasm. Before the blackness over took him, one hand pried itself off of his lover's hips, going to wrap around Cloud's leaking erection, pumping the length fiercely in time with the pace had set.

When the cock inside him finally stopped pulsing, the smaller man began to roll his hips in a circle, the new movement causing the brunet to moan out again. Squall squeezed tightly at the cock in his hold, paying extra attention to the swollen and sensitive head, his thumb pressing hard onto the covered tip. As he did that, his other hand left the smooth hip, travelling up to rest on the blond's shoulder, short nails digging into creamy flesh, little dots of red appearing in their wake. Giving a last thrust into the blond's body, Squall allowed a single breathy word to escape his lips.

"Cloud."

The way that his name was said in addition to everything else was the last thing that Cloud needed as his back arched and send him down onto his lover's softening penis, his own orgasm overtaking his body. Long streams of his own cum filled the condom as his hips began to jerk involuntarily as his mind was thrown into bliss and darkness. When the last tremor finally finished racking his body, Cloud slumped forward against Squall, the two of them feeling equally spent and satisfied. Their breaths were rapid as they both fought to remain conscious.

Eventually it was Cloud who broke the comfortable silence. "Untie my hands." It was neither a request nor a demand, just a statement, though it was said in a tone that could not be ignored.

With a slight chuckle, Squall leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blond's damp forehead. At the same time, he reached around and began to untangle the red silk from around Cloud's wrists. "Better?" he whispered as Cloud brought his hands around in front of his body, rubbing them where they had become red from where he had struggled against them.

"Yes. Now can I get back to work?" the blond questioned, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that told him to just stay here and enjoy his afterglow.

"Do you have to?" the husky voice sent a chill through Cloud's body that seriously made him debate the necessity of deliveries today. And as long arms wrapped around him, it only weakened his resolve even more. After all, this was one of the ways that Squall showed his affection, and it always seemed to get Cloud.

Sighing, Cloud leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. "If you let me go now, I'll make sure that I finish my deliveries early and be sure to be home by the time you are," Cloud promised. At least if he couldn't skip his work for the rest of the day, he could finish up early and they could spend the evening together, and maybe, well, definitely continue this then.

Smirking a little, Squall nodded before placing a small kiss on Cloud's lips, helping the blond lift off of his boy and to stand on slightly shaky legs. Before either of them did anything else, the brunet reached down and removed the condoms from both of their softening penises, wrapping them up in several tissues before tossing them into his waste basket. Neither man said a word as they gathered their clothes and beginning to get redressed. Because this was a task that they preformed regularly, it went by quickly. With a small chuckle out of nowhere, Squall placed the condoms and lube back into the box as Cloud rolled his eyes at the whole thing. As he did so, the brunet noticed something in the box that he hadn't seen earlier. Pulling it out and looking at it, he handed it over to his lover.

Cocking one pale eyebrow, Cloud reached out and took the folded piece of paper that bore his name. When Squall just shrugged, Cloud opened to find a note written in the worse handwriting that he ever had seen. Unfortunately, he was familiar with it because he saw it nearly every day.

'Yo Boss dude!

Tell Squall thanks for bribing me to call in sick today! The triple bucks will come in handy and make sure that Rude and I have lots of fun. Hope that you put these to good use or I am going to be ashamed to call you my favorite homobottomrotic boss dude. Seriously. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do! This means that you're free to do anything you want! And tell that analtastic lover of yours that I am taking good care of his big brother and that he really doesn't want to know what we did with the money!

Reno'

Rage boiled through Cloud's veins as he crumpled the paper in his fist. "You bribed Reno triple his wages to call in sick, then got your brother to send you condoms and lube? How long have you been planning this, Squall?"

Squall only smirked, shrugging as he walked over to the door, waiting for his lover to join him. "Does it matter? It's all over and done with now."

Rolling his eyes as he walked over to the door, Cloud stood in front of his slightly taller lover. Running a finger gently up the crimson silk of Squall's expertly retied tie, the blond wrapped his hand around it just below the knot, pulling tightly until they were nose to nose. "You are aware that this means war, right?"

The smirk on the brunet's face only grew wider, "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that said, the two met in a fiercely passionate kiss that when they finally broke apart from, it left them completely breathless and gasping for air.

After one last check to make sure they looked decent and not all that sex rumpled, Squall opened the door and waiting for Cloud to exit before following him, walking back into the entrance of the office.

Just to make his day that much worse, there was Squall's partner standing and discussing something with Olette at her desk. Hearing the two of them enter the room, Seifer looked over at them with critical green eyes. Cloud had never particularly liked Seifer Almasy. Maybe it was because he was an asshole, a prick and a jerk of the worse sort, but it most likely had to do with the fact that Seifer was Squall's ex-lover, and was constantly flirting with the brunet in front of Cloud just to see if he could get a rise out of the blond.

"Hey, Puberty Boy, when'd your little boy toy get here?" Seifer smirked, "And did you two enjoy the little quickie in your office?"

Squall just rolled his eyes as he heard Zell answer the phone. "Seifer…" Squall let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. Besides, it looks like your pants got a few shades of boring brighter, Squally Boy," Seifer shrugged, the smirk still firmly in place on his face as he accepted the papers that Olette handed him.

Blue eyes went wide as Cloud looked down only to finally notice that the pants he was wearing were indeed slightly large on him, and were definitely not the leather pants he had been wearing when he had entered the office. He was going to kill Squall! Before he had a chance to reply or anything, a loud voice interrupted him.

"God damn it, Irvine! I'm not having phone sex with you when I'm at the office! And certainly not while my boss is standing right there! No! I'm not putting you on speaker phone so we can have an orgy!" Zell exclaimed, causing the other occupants of the room to turn and look at him with various wide eyed expressions and loud laughter coming from Olette. Pounding on his forehead with his fist, Zell blushed intensely before turning his chair so that he was no longer facing everyone and lowered his voice. Unfortunately for Zell, his whisper was not exactly quiet, "Fine, if I promise to cyber with you, will you stop calling me today?"

Before anyone could react to the poor blond's words, the office door was pushed open, revealing another familiar face. It was Olette's best friend and Seifer's current lover, Hayner. Judging by the redness that was spread across the short man's face, Hayner was royally pissed off, and Seifer was probably the source of that anger. He almost always was.

"What do you want, lamer?" Seifer asked with a grin, affection sparkling in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Seifer!" Hayner growled, throwing a large stack of papers at the taller blond's chest. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! Don't be sending me your stupid sex notes to the fax machine at my office! You know that I'm not the one who checks it!"

Seifer walked over and placed a hand on the unruly dirty blond hair of his lover. "Well, if you didn't keep ignoring my phone calls or returning my emails unopened, then maybe I wouldn't have to resort to measures like that."

Rolling his eyes at the exchange that just continued to increase in volume turned to his own lover with a small glare, "Just give me my keys so that I can get back to work."

"Whatever," Squall said with a shine in his eyes that was reserved for only Cloud as he reached into the pocket of his borrowed pants and pulling out a set of keys.

"Holy poo," Olette said with a giggle that caused the five mean to look over at her, "Are all gay men so unbelievably sex crazed as you guys are? Or is it just something about this office? Every time I turn around it seems like one of you guys are doing something sexual."

Squall and Cloud both just turned away, unable to look at the brunette girl while Hayner blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. Seifer's smirk just widened further as he wrapped an arm around Hayner's shoulder and Zell just burst into loud laughter.

"You have no idea, Olette," Zell smirked, "You would not believe what any of us are like in our own homes."

"Come on, Chicken Wuss," Seifer smirked as he began to pull Hayner towards his office doors, "You're my next appointment. I hope you aren't wearing underwear."

"What? Fuck, no! Seifer!" Hayner exclaimed with a growl, "Olette! Help me! Get this pervert away from me!"

Watching as her best friend was dragged, only slightly against his will into the office, Olette could only giggle, "Sorry, Hay. He's telling the truth. You really are his next appointment." As she said that, the door slammed closed behind the two blonds and the four of them could easily hear Hayner's protests at being manhandled turning into long moans.

Squall just scoffed, "At least we're quiet about it." Cloud only rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the office exit.

"Doesn't make it any less obvious what you're doing though," Zell laughed.

Closing the door behind him to shut out all the annoying sounds, Cloud couldn't help but let out a small smirk of his own. He would have to call Rude more often to see if he could convince Reno to suggest these crazy ideas to Squall. Ah, the advantages of having your employee sleeping with your lover's older brother.

* * *

This was written for my darling Pahoyhoy as a get well soon pressie. Unfortunately she needed to have a minor surgery on her arm about 2 weeks ago, and I wanted to do anything I could do to make her feel better. This was her request. I love you Pahoyhoy and am glad that you are starting to feel better! A special thanks goes out to my twinnerific twin for betaing this for me, tankems hun! I hope everyone liked this and please take the time to review if you did, cause if you do, I may be persuaded to write more of this pairing, hehehe! Until next time!


End file.
